


Into the Present

by angelus2hot



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Melissa has to decide if she can let go of the past to have another chance at love before it’s too late.





	Into the Present

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Into the Present  
>  **Fandom:** The Secret Circle  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Adam Conant/Melissa Glaser  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 491  
>  **Summary:** Melissa has to decide if she can let go of the past to have another chance at love before it’s too late.  
>  **A/N:** written for tellshannon815 for my [Wild Writing Meme](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/714849.html)

“Adam?” Melissa was shocked to see him standing in her doorway with a smile on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to get you.” He walked inside and shut the door behind him.

“What?” Her face was a mask of confusion. “Why?”

“Because you’re too damn young to hate the world and let your life pass you by.” Adam quickly pressed his finger to her lips to stop her from interrupting. “I know you miss him. But it’s been almost two years since...” He paused before he continued. “And you can’t continue like this.” He slid his thumb across her bottom lip in a smooth caress. “I won’t let you.”

_He wouldn’t let her? What was that supposed to mean?_ “What do you want from me, Adam?”

“Oh, the list is long and endless.” His eyes stared into hers.

Melissa’s mouth dropped open in shock. _Did that mean what she thought it meant?_

“That’s exactly what it means.” 

A red blush began to spread across her cheeks as Adam answered her question. She hadn’t even realized she’d asked it out loud. _Oh, how embarrassing!_

Before she could say anything Adam took pity on her and quickly added, “But for starters let’s go with you putting on some shoes and coming with me.” Adam held out his hand and waited patiently for her to take it.

She stared at his hand and tried to decide what to do. _Could she do it? Could she really let go of the past._

“The memories are always going to be there, Melissa. I’m not trying to take them away from you.” He took a deep breath as he moved closer. “I just want to help you make new ones. If there’s room for me in your life.”

The tears that gathered in Melissa’s eyes were almost more than Adam could bear. He reached out, took her hand in his and pulled her closer before he slid his arms around her waist. “Shh, baby. No more tears.” He gently kissed the tears from her cheeks. “Can you do it, Melissa? Is it still too soon or are you ready to step into the present with me?”

Melissa stood in the circle of his arms and asked herself the same questions. _Almost two years had passed. Could she do it? Could she let another man into her life, her heart?_ But it wasn’t just any man it was Adam. And she knew there was only one answer she could give.

As he watched the play of emotions cross her face for a brief moment Adam thought he’d lost her to memories of a past he couldn’t compete with. 

A soft smile curled her lips as she cupped his face in her hands and whispered, “I’m ready.”

Joy and relief washed over Adam as he rested his forehead against hers. 

 

The path to the their future wouldn’t always be easy but they would face it together.


End file.
